Traditionally, APs are attached to a wired network and managed by a Wi-Fi network controller, which may handle automatic adjustments to RF power, channel assignment, authentication, security, and the like. The APs are managed locally by a Wi-Fi network controller, and both the APs and the Wi-Fi network controller are connected to the Internet behind a Network Address Translation (NAT) firewall. This traditional system has a number of drawbacks. For example, the APs and the Wi-Fi network controller must be purchased from the same vendor. In addition, the Wi-Fi network controller must be deployed on the premises behind the NAT firewall.